customnpcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Docs/ScriptNpc
ScriptNpc Extends: ScriptLiving Fields Field Type Value Since Javadoc Link Examples Methods Method Returns Since Javadoc Link Search Examples getSize() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getSize Search Examples Return Returns the current npcs size 1-30 setSize(int size) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setSize Search Examples getName() String 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getName Search Examples Return The npcs name setRotation(float rotation) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRotation Search Examples setName(String name) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setName Search Examples getTitle() String 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTitle Search Examples Return The npcs title setTitle(String title) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTitle Search Examples getTexture() String 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTexture Search Examples Return The npcs texture setTexture(String texture) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTexture Search Examples getHomeX() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getHomeX Search Examples Return Home position x setHomeX(int x) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHomeX Search Examples getHomeY() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getHomeY Search Examples Return Home position x setHomeY(int y) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHomeY Search Examples getHomeZ() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getHomeZ Search Examples Return Home position x setHomeZ(int z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHomeZ Search Examples setHome(int x, int y, int z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHome Search Examples setMaxHealth(int health) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMaxHealth Search Examples setReturnToHome(boolean bo) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setReturnToHome Search Examples getReturnToHome() boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getReturnToHome Search Examples Return Whether or not the npc returns home getFaction() ScriptFaction 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getFaction Search Examples Return The faction of the npc setFaction(int id) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setFaction Search Examples getType() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getType Search Examples typeOf(int type) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=typeOf Search Examples shootItem(ScriptLivingBase target, ScriptItemStack item, int accuracy) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=shootItem Search Examples say(String message) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=say Search Examples say(ScriptPlayer player, String message) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=say Search Examples kill() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=kill Search Examples Kill the npc, doesnt't despawn it reset() void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=reset Search Examples Basically completely resets the npc. This will also call the Init script getRole() ScriptRoleInterface 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRole Search Examples Return Returns the npcs current role getJob() ScriptJobInterface 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getJob Search Examples Return Returns the npcs current job getRightItem() ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRightItem Search Examples Return The item held in the right hand setRightItem(ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRightItem Search Examples getLeftItem() ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getLeftItem Search Examples Return The item held in the left hand setLeftItem(ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setLeftItem Search Examples getProjectileItem() ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getProjectileItem Search Examples Return Returns the projectile the npc uses setProjectileItem(ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setProjectileItem Search Examples getArmor(int slot) ScriptItemStack 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getArmor Search Examples Return Returns the worn armor in slot setArmor(int slot, ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setArmor Search Examples getAnimation() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getAnimation Search Examples Return int The AnimationType hasAnimation(int type) boolean 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=hasAnimation Search Examples Return boolean The AnimationType setAnimation(int type) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setAnimation Search Examples setVisibleType(int type) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setVisibleType Search Examples getVisibleType() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getVisibleType Search Examples Return The visibility type of the npc, 0:visible, 1:invisible, 2:semi-visible setShowName(int type) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setShowName Search Examples getShowName() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getShowName Search Examples Return Returns the visibility type of the name, 0:visible, 1:invisible, 2:when-attacking getShowBossBar() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getShowBossBar Search Examples Return Returns the visiblity of the boss bar, 0:invisible, 1:visible, 2:when-attacking setShowBossBar(int type) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setShowBossBar Search Examples getMeleeStrength() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMeleeStrength Search Examples Return The melee strength setMeleeStrength(int strength) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMeleeStrength Search Examples getMeleeSpeed() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMeleeSpeed Search Examples Return The melee speed setMeleeSpeed(int speed) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMeleeSpeed Search Examples getRangedStrength() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRangedStrength Search Examples Return The ranged strength setRangedStrength(int strength) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRangedStrength Search Examples getRangedSpeed() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRangedSpeed Search Examples Return The ranged speed setRangedSpeed(int speed) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRangedSpeed Search Examples getRangedBurst() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRangedBurst Search Examples Return The ranged burst count setRangedBurst(int count) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRangedBurst Search Examples giveItem(ScriptPlayer player, ScriptItemStack item) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=giveItem Search Examples executeCommand(String command) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=executeCommand Search Examples On servers the enable-command-block option in the server.properties needs to be set to true setHeadScale(float x, float y, float z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHeadScale Search Examples setBodyScale(float x, float y, float z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBodyScale Search Examples setArmsScale(float x, float y, float z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setArmsScale Search Examples setLegsScale(float x, float y, float z) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setLegsScale Search Examples setExplosionResistance(float resistance) void 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setExplosionResistance Search Examples getExplosionResistance() float 1.7.10c http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getExplosionResistance Search Examples Return Returns Explosion Resistance setMeleeResistance(float resistance) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMeleeResistance Search Examples getMeleeResistance() float 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMeleeResistance Search Examples Return Returns Melee Resistance setArrowResistance(float resistance) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setArrowResistance Search Examples getArrowResistance() float 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getArrowResistance Search Examples Return Returns Arrow Resistance setKnockbackResistance(float resistance) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setKnockbackResistance Search Examples getKnockbackResistance() float 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getKnockbackResistance Search Examples Return Returns Knockback Resistance getRetaliateType() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getRetaliateType Search Examples Return Retaliation type. 0:normal, 1:panic, 2:retreat, 3:nothing setRetaliateType(int type) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setRetaliateType Search Examples getCombatRegen() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getCombatRegen Search Examples Return Returns the combat health regen per second setCombatRegen(int regen) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setCombatRegen Search Examples getHealthRegen() int 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getHealthRegen Search Examples Return Returns the health regen per second when not in combat setHealthRegen(int regen) void 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setHealthRegen Search Examples getAge() long 1.7.10 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getAge Search Examples getMovingType() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMovingType Search Examples Return int The MovingType setMovingType(int type) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMovingType Search Examples Return int The MovingType getStandingType() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getStandingType Search Examples Return int The StandingType See StandingType setStandingType(int type) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setStandingType Search Examples See StandingType getBodyOffsetX() float 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBodyOffsetX Search Examples Return float The Body Offset X Value setBodyOffsetX(int offset) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBodyOffsetX Search Examples getBodyOffsetY() float 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBodyOffsetY Search Examples Return float The Body Offset Y Value setBodyOffsetY(int offset) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBodyOffsetY Search Examples getBodyOffsetZ() float 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getBodyOffsetZ Search Examples Return float The Body Offset Z Value setBodyOffsetZ(int offset) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setBodyOffsetZ Search Examples getWanderingRange() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getWanderingRange Search Examples Return int The range (in blocks?) that the NPC can wander (min 0, max 50) setWanderingRange(int range) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setWanderingRange Search Examples getInteractWithNPCs() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getInteractWithNPCs Search Examples Return boolean Whether the NPC will interact with other NPCs while wandering setInteractWithNPCs(boolean interact) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setInteractWithNPCs Search Examples getStopOnInteract() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getStopOnInteract Search Examples Return boolean Whether the NPC will stop it's movement AI when it's being interacted with setStopOnInteract(boolean stopOnInteract) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setStopOnInteract Search Examples getWalkingSpeed() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getWalkingSpeed Search Examples Return int The walking speed (min 0, max 10) setWalkingSpeed(int speed) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setWalkingSpeed Search Examples getMovingPathType() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMovingPathType Search Examples Return int The MovingPath Move Type 1=Backtracking setMovingPathType(int type) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMovingPathType Search Examples getMovingPathPauses() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMovingPathPauses Search Examples Return Whether the NPC will pause at it's walking path points setMovingPathPauses(boolean pauses) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMovingPathPauses Search Examples getDoorInteract() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getDoorInteract Search Examples Return int The Door Interact Type = Break, 1 = Open, 2 = Disabled setDoorInteract(int type) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setDoorInteract Search Examples getCanSwim() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getCanSwim Search Examples Return boolean Whether the NPC can swim or not. setCanSwim(boolean canSwim) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setCanSwim Search Examples getSheltersFrom() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getSheltersFrom Search Examples Return What the NPC will try to Shelter From = Darkness, 1 = Sunlight, 2 = Disabled setSheltersFrom(int sheltersFrom) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setSheltersFrom Search Examples getMustSeeTarget() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getMustSeeTarget Search Examples Return Whether the NPC requires Direct Line of Sight to Attack setMustSeeTarget(boolean mustSee) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setMustSeeTarget Search Examples getCanSprint() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getCanSprint Search Examples Return Whether the NPC can Sprint or Not setCanSprint(boolean canSprint) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setCanSprint Search Examples getAvoidsWater() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getAvoidsWater Search Examples Return Whether the NPC Avoids Water or not setAvoidsWater(boolean avoid) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setAvoidsWater Search Examples getLeapAtTarget() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getLeapAtTarget Search Examples Return Whether the NPC can Leap at a Target setLeapAtTarget(boolean leap) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setLeapAtTarget Search Examples getCanFireIndirect() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getCanFireIndirect Search Examples Return int setCanFireIndirect(int canFireIndirect) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setCanFireIndirect Search Examples getUseRangedAttack() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getUseRangedAttack Search Examples Return Whether the NPC can use Ranged Attacks setUseRangedAttack(int useRanged) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setUseRangedAttack Search Examples getTacticalVariant() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTacticalVariant Search Examples Return The TacticalVariantType for the NPC See TacticalVariantType setTacticalVariant(int variant) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTacticalVariant Search Examples See TacticalVariantType getTacticalRadius() int 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getTacticalRadius Search Examples Return The Radius Value for the Tactical Variant Settings setTacticalRadius(int radius) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setTacticalRadius Search Examples getCobwebAffected() boolean 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=getCobwebAffected Search Examples Return Whether the NPC is affected by Cobwebs or not setCobwebAffected(boolean isAffected) void 1.8 http://www.kodevelopment.nl/customnpcs/noppes/npcs/scripted/ScriptNpc.html Javadoc http://customnpcs.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Search?search=setCobwebAffected Search Examples Category:Scripting Category:ClassList Category:ScriptNpc